1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diet and behavioral control device and more particularly to a new and novel device improvement whereby a person is able to monitor the consumption of food and associated factors such as those which pertain to behavioral cues. Some of these associated factors are time, behavioral information, exercise information, emotional well-being, health information, social situation and the like.
2. Prior Art
Many people are presently attempting to control their diet. In order to control any system, it is necessary to do the following measure the activity of the system, record various factors, give feedback as to the progress towards a goal and then adjust or change the system to achieve the goal. Present diet systems do not do this. Accurate measurement cannot be acheived by writing events down. Even if the type of substance is recalled, the amount consumed is unknown. Counting by any means leads to cheating and most totalyzing means are cumbersome or subject to procrastination. Americans eat out at least three times a week and it provides an excuse to get off the diet because no measurement is made of the restaurant food. When the diet requires an unpleasant-looking combersome kitchen device its easy to see why its left at home. Simple kitchen scales are therefore not used commonly for this. Besides the above disadvantages, there has been no easy-to-use way to passively record intake of food and the like along with associated factors. These associated factors provide good information regarding the reasons for the amount and kind of food consumed. These behavioral cues assist in the control of a person's diet. It is well known that emotions such as stress or depression effect the kinds and amounts of foods consumed. Factors such as exercise influence the amount of personal weight loss or gain, and are important to measure and record. There is no prior art found which passively records and/or controls intake of food and other substances, along with these associated factors.